Borrowed Existence
by JollyBigSis
Summary: Yami is given a chance to pursue his heart's desire after Yuugi is comatose in an accident. Knowing he will never have the opportunity to live freely again, he makes the most of his borrowed time.
1. Chapter 1

_This was something I wrote nearly a year ago when the idea hit me, it's meant to be a two-shot...or something on the lines of. Not wanting the fic to go to waste, I thought I'd tease you with it. Please enjoy._

_**Warnings**__: IMPLIED RIVALSHIPPING! Clumsy and crudely written though its been tweaked before posting. I hope you will find it acceptable. Moreover, only one chapter been written so further updates will depend on how much interest it accumulates. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

_The room was brightly lit and uncannily quiet. Yami sat on the bed as he gazed at the unconscious figure. Yuugi looked almost ethereal in his comatose repose. Tracing the crook of his index finger down a pale cold cheek, a smile twitched on the corner of his lips._

"_Rest, my sweet aibou," he whispered softly, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on the temple. "I will take good care of him for you."_

_Then getting up, Yami turned away from the bed and slowly walked out of his Light's soul room…_

O-o-O-o-O

The figure on the bed stirred. Pain coursed through his body forcing a groan to spill from the dry lips. Shuttered eyes flew open revealing bright crimson orbs; they darted around the room, surveying the surroundings.

Yami tried to lift up his head, but the neck brace he wore prevented any movement. "Shit!" he swore, cursing the impediment. Just how much damage did aibou sustain in that accident?

Closing his eyes he tried to _feel_ his body, his mind travelled around his still form urging some sort of movements from the stiff muscles and rigid limbs. Apart from the neck, he noted his right arm was resting in sling, but all else appeared to be fine. He was thankful the lower part of his body was more or less unscathed; it meant his mobility was not impeded. Twisting his body to the right slightly, he saw he was hooked up to a drip and connected to a monitor. With a sigh he leaned back into the mattress—it appear he wasn't as mobile as he thought.

Closing his eyes, he forced his body to relax; he might as well get some rest since there was not much else he can do. Unaccustomed to the physical toll on the spent body, the wounded figure was fast asleep before long.

O-o-O-o-O

_Light…_

_Voices…_

The form on the bed crinkled his brow from the disturbances, a soft moan manifesting his displeasure.

"_Yuugi!"_ a female voice shrieked with excitement. It was followed by hurried footsteps. The resting figure deduced there were several people in the room from the numerous footfalls that made its way towards the bed and he sunk further into its refuge. He did not want to deal with people at the moment...except…perhaps…one.

"Yuugi?" The female voice was close to him now. It was Anzu's.

With resignation, he cracked open his eyes, there was no point delaying the inevitable; he had to wake sooner or later.

A gasp could be heard from the people surrounding the bed as they looked on in astonishment. "Yami?" they exclaimed in chorus, their disbelief emphasised in the name.

Scanning the faces that peered curiously at him, Yami stared defiantly up at Yuugi's friends: Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda. "Yes," he replied with a level voice. "It's me."

All at once, questions were thrown at him, each one louder than the last as the visitors tried to make their voices heard above the increasing din. Yami held up his free hand in protest to the noise and silence was soon restored. "I will answer your questions, _but_ one at a time!" he informed them. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to search for Yuugi. His presence was detected; there was no change. Yuugi was still in a coma.

"Why have you appeared and where is Yuugi?" asked Anzu, anxiously. "Is he unconscious?"

"Yuugi is still unconscious though for how long, I do not know. He may regain consciousness soon or he may not. There is nothing I can do to except help his body recover on a physical level by ensuring it is exercised and fed. But spiritually…well…it is up to him."

Looking up at each of the silent faces around him, he arched a brow, challenging them to question him—_to suspect him_.

"What happens when Yuugi gains consciousness?" Jonouchi asked, his voice a little unsure.

"Then he will take possession of his body and I will withdraw," Yami replied, crimson orbs staring boldly into honey-coloured ones. "It is that simple."

"Oh…okay," muttered Jonouchi as he looked away. There was something rather discerning about those crimson eyes and it spooked him. It wasn't that he wasn't familiar with them, but without Yuugi presence, it felt somewhat different. It lacked warmth and affection.

Sobriety and silence ensued. It was to be expected after receiving such sombre news. Closing his eyes and feigning tiredness, Yami's dismissal of three visitors was clear. Subsequent shuffling could be heard as the friends gathered their belonging and made their way to the exit. Yami could picture the scene behind lidded eyes.

"Hey, what about Mutou-san?" Jonouchi asked tardily. "Who's gonna let him know?"

Yami let out a sigh, but did not open his eyes. "I will tell Ojii-san of the _arrangements_," he stated tersely. The tone he employed deterred further questions hence the others filed out meekly.

The click of the door informed the patient he was alone in the room once more and he opened his eyes.

Anzu stood at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips. A scowl marred her pretty features. "And what about _Kaiba_?" she asked caustically. "How are you going to let him know that his secret boyfriend is in a coma, but his body is being freely used by a doppelgänger? What about _their_ relationship? It's not that simple! You have no right to complicate matters, Yami!"

"I do not intend to complicate matters," Yami retorted, annoyance creeping into his voice despite his attempt to sound nonchalant. "I will deal with Kaiba as I see fit! There is no need for you to concern yourself in _my_ affairs!"

"As you see fit! _Your_ affairs, did you say? What is that suppose to mean?" Anzu asked incredulously, her eyes narrowing in rage. "I highly doubt your abduction of Yuugi's body and, perhaps, damaging his relationship in the process is solely _your_ affair, Yami! How can you betray Yuugi like that? Have you no honour?"

Yami glowered at the female before him, his agitation increasing by the second. He didn't need someone to remind him of the unfortunate circumstances and how beneficial it was to him, just as he did not need someone to judge him! How he wished the brunette would leave him be! Rubbing his temple with the ball of his hand, he drew out a long breath. "Did you think I was oblivious to the problems between Yuugi and Kaiba, Anzu?"

Anzu gasped, "Don't tell me, you—"

A smirk graced the male's face, "Yes, I knew _everything_! Every detail, every problem and every quarrel! Their relationship was on the verge of self-destruction without my interference. It wasn't the matter of _how_ it was going to end—it was the matter of _when_!"

"Then why, Yami? Why are you doing this?" Anzu cried desperately, her fists balled up tightly in frustration, her initial anger receding.

Yami flushed slightly as he looked away from Anzu, his reluctance to reply to her plea was great, but the need to justify his existence was greater. "Is it wrong to want to exist?" he asked quietly. "Is it wrong to want to live, to touch, to experience, to feel alive once more?"

Shocked into silence, Anzu could only gape at Yami. She understood his desires, but to do it at the expense of Yuugi…

As if he knew what the brunette was thinking, Yami added, "Aibou would not begrudge me this request and you know that."

Anzu shook her head, it was wrong, but at the same time she knew what Yami said was true. The big-hearted Yuugi would not deny his 'other self' this wish if it were in his power to carry it out. "It is sad that it has come to this and I am not happy about it, but I will turn a blind eye as long as Mutou-san is fine with it!"

"…And Kaiba?" asked Yami curiously. "You're not concerned about his thoughts in this matter?"

An abrupt laugh sounded around the room, bitterness accented the timbre. "Tsk, Kaiba is suffering from memory loss, he can't even remember Mokuba, his brother of twelve years, let alone the elusive boyfriend of five months!"

"What! Kaiba is suffering from memory loss?" The unruly head immediately shot up and crimson orbs eyed Anzu with a certain gleam that made the girl very uncomfortable.

_Was that hope, she detected_? Anzu began to feel fearful for her unconscious friend. "Don't even think about it, Yami! Kaiba is off-limits to you, so back off!"

Crimson pools stared straight at the righteous busybody, the vivid hue burned bright and menacing. "I told you I would deal with Kaiba as I see fit! You are in no position to prevent me…and truthfully, neither is aibou! Be thankful that I am still sentimental towards my other half or I will have no qualms in taking what I feel I deserve! I will not touch Kaiba—not because you say so, but because I willed it so! Piss me off now and Yuugi will have no boyfriend _or_ body should he regains consciousness, are you clear on that?"

The resulting silence stretched to what seemed like an eternity. The girl, for once, remained speechless. With growing impatience, Yami prodded the former for an answer, "I am waiting for your answer, Anzu. Are you clear on the _consequences_ regarding you spewing shit and annoying me?" Anzu nodded her head reluctantly. "Good,' he concluded. "Now leave, I need to rest."

Flushing to a shade of red that could compete with Yami's eyes, Anzu huffed with indignation as she grabbed her things and stormed out of the room. Yami broke out into a cruel laughter that followed her even after she had exited. It continued to mock her behind the closed doors.

Defeated, she knew the matter was beyond her control now. The threat Yami made was clear as day: he would not tolerate interference or disobedience in his affairs from her or anyone else. Holding Yuugi's body at ransom, Anzu could only comply. Walking briskly away, she muttered a short prayer for her little friend entreating the gods to provide him with a swift recovery.

O-o-O-o-O

Sobering up, Yami stopped laughing. The sound ceased as abrupt as it began. Pushing his body into the soft pillows, Yami pressed two fingers onto his temple and slowly massaged it. The ordeal with aibou's friends was exceedingly tiresome. The fact he still ached immensely did not help improve his mood either, it might have been the reason he was less charitable towards Anzu. He knew he was downright rude and mean towards her and no doubt his Light would admonish him for it if ever he found out, but he hated the way she reminded him that Kaiba was aibou's _and no one else's_! It wasn't true! He, Yami, had loved him first!

Clenching his fist tightly and gently thumping his forehead with it, Yami thought back to the time he fell in love with the aloof man. It was a hopeless cause from the start. With no body, no name or identity to call his own, Yami could only watch Kaiba from afar, his feelings increasing with each encounter until he was unable to contain it. It overflowed from his conscience and spilled into Yuugi's. The strength of the emotions and desires caused the youth to mirror his Dark's feelings for his rival.

Yami laughed at the revelation. It was stupidly ironic that the basis of Yuugi's feelings for Kaiba was nothing more than an imitation, an echo of another's. It was so meaningless. Naturally, such superficiality provoked many problems between the two, and the relationship shook constantly on its flimsy foundation.

With that aside, there were serious compatibility issues. Opposites _usually_ attract, but sadly this was not the case between the two gaming rivals. The gentle Yuugi could not hold up to the aggressive Kaiba, whereas the assertive man grew perplexed with his tamed partner. Many a nights, Yuugi would cry to Yami about how "rough" Kaiba was and Yami would feel for him. Yuugi was the type to be petted and cuddled—he was not the type to satisfy a beast like Kaiba. Yami suspected the latter held back immensely in consideration to his tiny lover, but even that was too much for the small male.

It was sad to watch how, despite the on-going problems, the pair still continued their doomed relationship.

Yami shook his head and smiled ruefully. He knew he had a lot to do with that. Each time Yuugi's endurance waned and he wanted to end the affair, Yami would persuade him otherwise, sending him back with tender words of encouragements. Fear and selfishness prompted Yami to martyr little Yuugi. Fear that he will not be able to see Kaiba again if the two were not dating forced him to push his Light into the other's arms. Thus, the farce continued, satisfying Yami's selfishness and placating his whim.

However, what remained a mystery to Yami was why Kaiba tolerated it. Clearly, the pair couldn't be more unequal and mismatched, so why did Kaiba allow it to carry on?

Baffled with the question and plagued by the desire to find out, Yami sat up and carefully removed the needles and additions from his person. A visit to Kaiba was in order he thought with a smile as he slowly slid off the bed.

O-o-O-o-O

Tottering on unsteady legs, Yami followed the direction the nurse gave to Kaiba's room. It was easy to find when two security men stood outside guarding it. The difficult part was getting past them!

Taking a deep breath, Yami casually strode up the door, aware of how ridiculous he looked in his hospital gown, the cumbersome neck brace and sling. He looked like _he_ should be the one to be in bed and not galloping around the ward.

"Name?" a gruff voice asked, the owner of the voice held out a hand barring Yami's way, whilst the other carried an electronic pad.

"Mutou Yuugi," Yami stated clearly, watching with interest as the man punched in his name. It was obvious Mokuba had compiled a list of people who were permitted to see his brother and Yami was curious to know where Yuugi ranked on the list. A small "beep" interrupted Yami's thoughts and the guards parted away from the door, giving him access. Standing in front of it, Yami felt strangely nervous, his mouth felt dry and his heart hammered noisily in his chest. He mentally berated himself for his anxiety, but he couldn't help it all the same. This was a friendly visit and nothing more, he chided inwardly. Once he knew how the man fared he will be on his merry way. Yami rolled his eyes at the inner voice of reason. _If only things were as straightforward_, he thought wearily.

Raising a hand to the door, Yami rapped it with his knuckles and waited.

It was swiftly answered with a muffled "Piss off!" from within.

Yami smirked and reached for the handle, he was relieved that some things never change.

O-o-O-o-O

Stepping into the room, Yami was surprised to see the rude man sitting up in the bed with a laptop on a table in front of him. Yami felt hostile blue eyes glare at him for a lengthy period of time, studying him for hints of familiarity.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kaiba Seto finally asked.

Yami broke into to a mischievous grin and walked up to the figure on the bed. There he placed his free hand on the mattress for support and slowly leaned towards its occupant, he was so close that he could feel the warmth radiating from the other's pale cheek. Lips hovering close to Kaiba's ear, the spirit whispered in a teasing voice:

"_What would you say if I told you I was your lover_?"

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**__: Thoughts_?


	2. Chapter 2

_I am back~! Enjoy..._

**_Warning_**_: For readers familiar with my work, it's the usual 'blah' unless there is smut, which sadly, there isn't this chapter. And for those who are not familiar with my 'blah', refer to the first chapter..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_O-o-O-o-O_

"_What would you say if I told you I was your lover_?"

The question hung thick in the air, adding tension to the highly charged atmosphere.

Kaiba remained still and unruffled as he slid his eyes to the face so close to his own. "Then I would tell you to get the fuck out of my room," he replied coolly.

A warm puff of air brushed against Kaiba's cheek as the male beside him sighed softly. It sounded reproachful. Straightening up, Yami folded his 'good' arm over his chest and drummed his fingers as he regarded the invalid on the bed. "Always in denial, _Se-to,"_ the spirit purred, emphasising on the name with delight, caressing and savouring each syllable with mind-tingling pleasure. The effects leaving him giddy and happy like a besotted lover.

_Seto_.

All those lonely hours and endless days—where he would lovingly whisper the name in his heart or murmur it in the confines of his dark and empty soul room with heart-wrenching yearning—could not compare to the feeling of uttering it aloud to the man himself. The feeling was intimate, intoxicating, liberating and joyous. He could not help the grin that stretched across his face, as he locked eyes with the stoic man nor did he mind the rebuff. Rejection was something he could work around if given the chance. Kaiba just needed a little _persuasion_, that's all!

"And you are delusional," Kaiba returned, his eyes never leaving the smirking face.

Yami snickered. "If you don't believe me, we can spend some time reacquainting ourselves," he offered coyly.

"And if I don't want to 'reacquaint'?" Kaiba asked stonily. His deadpan expression and tone, in comparison to Yami's, was a positive mood-killer.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings, Seto!" Yami said with a resentful, husky whine. Crimson orbs widened with feigned hurt at the cold treatment.

"And I care _because_..."

"_I_ might be able to help you regain some of your memory," Yami volunteered, noting with satisfaction when Kaiba's eyes flashed with interest. Like a skilful angler, the spirit cast out his line laden with the lure into the river. Was Kaiba going to take the bait or not, he wondered? Yami knew the other was sorely tempted and he could empathise with him. The desire to regain the memory lost was appealing; the ex-pharaoh could only imagine how vulnerable and perplexed the incomplete male felt. It meant Kaiba needed to rely on others and such dependence allowed scrupulous people, like himself, to exploit the weakness to their advantage. In this instance, Yami felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The drumming of his fingers had stilled except for the movement of a single index finger. It tapped impatiently for an answer.

"How?" Kaiba asked curiously.

The tapping stopped. _Hook, line and sinker_, Yami thought gleefully, mentally rubbing his hands with delight.

Yami shrugged lightly. "We're lovers, right? So you're bound to remember something about us if we..." he trailed off, the implications were explicit enough and if it wasn't, the salacious smirk accompanying the comment left little room for misinterpretation. Naturally, the whole 'make-love-to-me-and-you'll-remember' ploy was complete bullshit. Like hell he was going to allow Kaiba remember his time with Yuugi! No, Yami was aiming to create new memories to fill the mind that was currently void of a lover. It was a task he was eager to fulfil.

Kaiba glared daggers at him; the look he threw practically said 'You've got to be fucking kidding me!'

Observing closely, Yami cocked his head to one side and waited for an answer. The grin he wore was suggestive and alluring with crimson spheres hinting lascivious promises and wicked thoughts. If he construed Kaiba's glare correctly, the irate male certainly got the_ 'fucking' _bit right.

"Are you mocking me?" snarled Kaiba, his eyes tapering to blue slits.

Bristling with indignation, Yami sniffed aloud. "I can assure you, my intentions are serious as was my proposal," he scoffed.

Kaiba snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, a gesture Yami was all too familiar with. Kaiba was in CEO mode. "I think you've wasted enough of my time, you should..." he stopped, "just w_ho_ _the fuck are you_?"

Yami stiffened; a slender finger strayed to his chin and stroked it thoughtfully as he considered his answer. _Yami or Yuugi_, he pondered...

The invalid on the bed thinned his slanted glance at the deliberating male and shifted impatiently; he was beginning to tire, "Look, it doesn't matter who you are, just leave—"

"Mutou Yuugi," Yami conceded bitterly, waving his free hand dismissively in the air, "but you can call me _Yami_."

Silence enveloped the room as Kaiba mulled over the introduction, his eyes downcast and his dark brows knitted in a frown. "Mutou Yuugi...Yuugi..._Yuugi_," he repeated to himself as if the name held some meaning to him.

The mantra irked Yami. Hearing the name repeatedly on Kaiba's lips needled him, it encouraged the cold tendrils of jealousy to wound around his heart and clench it tightly. For the first time, since his arrival, his confidence wavered. Was Kaiba was going to remember, he thought through a haze of panic? Yami's heart sank.

Kaiba's eyes peered at the male in front of him, discerning the sudden paleness and the slump in the proud bearing; he also noticed the treated wounds. "You were in the one in the car with me when the accident happened, right?' he enquired cautiously. "Mokuba mentioned 'Yuugi'."

Yami grunted a response and stared down at his feet as if there was something worth his full attention. "Yes, I was present at the time of the accident," he mumbled, nudging invisible dirt around the floor with his slipper-clad toes, "as a result, I sustained these injuries." He gestured off-handedly to the sling and the neck brace.

The awkwardness heightened as Yami continued to avoid eye contact with his companion who, in comparison, was staring at him attentively. Lost in thoughts and his mood souring with the enlightened Kaiba, he did not hear the other call him.

"_Yami_!"

Yami's head shot up on hearing his name, his body alert and his eyes..._hopeful_.

"I am sorry for getting you hurt."

Yami waved off the apology. "Tsk, don't worry about it," he said with a feeble smile. "You can always make it up to me if you feel _really_ bad about it."

"Oh, and how?" Kaiba asked; the note of suspicion was detectable in the voice that held a hint of curiosity. The wary man rolled his eyes when he caught Yami's expression.

The spirit knew he sported, what Jonouchi called, a 'shit-eating grin'. He was clearly delighted Kaiba asked.

"Why do I get the feeling I'll regret asking?" Kaiba muttered under his breath, massaging the bridge of his nose with a finger and thumb. Dealing with this enigmatic being was challenging and tiring.

Yami laughed at droll response, the melodic sound wafted around the room in waves. It was so amusing to tease Kaiba! The fact he had the upper hand over the latter's missing recollection of him, or rather Yuugi, added to the enjoyment. "I won't ask much, Seto, just a little of your time each day to _reacquaint_ ourselves," he stipulated casually. "You never know, our time together may even jump-start your memory, so what do you say?"

Kaiba looked at him, but said nothing.

Wanting to break the lengthening silence between them, Yami wracked his brain for a solution, but found none. He did not want to laugh it off and say he was joking because he wasn't. The opportunity presented was too good to pass off so he used it—he'd be a fool not to. Sure, he may be a lot of things according to Anzu: sly, manipulative, a bully..._a_ _bastard_, but he was _not_ a coward. Aware he was facing an eternity in the puzzle, he certainly didn't want to spend it reflecting on 'if only...' scenarios. Regret was not something he'd want to endure because he was too scared to pursue this given chance. _No, he was not a fool_.

Resigning to the silence, Yami waited for Kaiba's answer, knowing full well if the latter was to throw him out, and keep him out, there was shit all he could do about it. The muscles outside weren't exactly there for decoration.

A rustling sound from the direction of the bed drew Yami from his musings. The latter looked expectantly at the soon-to-be speaker, who was still staring at him. "Well, as long your request does not involve anything physical, I suppose I can tolerate a little of your company each day," was Kaiba's reply.

Yami mock pouted, "So flirting is permissible, but no touching? You're so mean, Seto!"

Kaiba ignored the sulky protest and added, "And there will be no distractions while I am working either, _flirting_ included!" He took note of Yami's face and the sullen lips jutting out further marking his displeasure. Yami wasn't feigning anymore. "You can always leave if you don't like the conditions set," he added with indifference.

Yami glared at his companion, silently cursing him. "Fine!" he conceded ungraciously, annoyance seeping into his voice. He knew he was bested for the time being, but he'd make his comeback before long. After all, he was the King of Games and _this_ was like another game to them. Such challenges were nothing new for him or Kaiba, their every encounter triggered rivalry and this was no different. Yami was certain that it was this sense of familiarity that drew the lost man to him. Even without his memory Kaiba gravitated towards _him_, the latter felt the connection through their banter and, frankly, it made Yami very happy. He knew Yuugi would never have the same effect on the competitive man, with or without his memory, because it was something only _he_ could provide and it made him feel superiorly smug!

"Good," said Kaiba, diverting his attention to the work he dropped when he was rudely interrupted. He tapped his computer to relieve it from its sleep mode.

Yami scowled briefly at the man whose actions clearly signalled his dismissal and threw himself on a large armchair positioned next to the bed. Ignoring Kaiba, he chose a manga from the selection on the table beside it, assuming they were Mokuba's, and inclined into his soft refuge. Balancing the borrowed comic on his knees, he began to peruse it with rapt attention, casually flipping through the pages with his free hand. He was fully aware of the blue glare on him; the heavy weight of the stare and the pausing of diligent fingers over the keyboard indicated he was the centre of Kaiba's attention. It wasn't a bad feeling.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked incredulously.

"Reading." Yami didn't look up from the page.

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing else to do."

"Then return to your room."

"Nothing to do there, as well."

"Then do 'nothing' in your own room!"

"Don't want to, besides you'll miss me if I go."

A guffaw was followed by "I highly doubt it."

"You will."

Kaiba sobers, "No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"_I wont_."

"You. Will!"

"No."

"_Yes_!"

"Or maybe you're the one who'll miss me?" Kaiba applied a change of tactics.

"If I say yes, will you let me stay?" supplied Yami shamelessly.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and grunted a non-committal response and Yami grinned.

The warring pair broke off their wordplay and sat in a silence that was peppered with the sound of tapping keys, the intermittent turning of a page and an occasional yawn. It was blissful. Absorbed in his work, the CEO lost track of time. He only realised its passing when the room darkened, obscuring even the shadows with its dimness. Worried that it will hamper his companion's reading, he turned to advise him to turn on the lamp above his head...but the words of suggestion died on his lips.

Curled up into a human ball on the armchair, with his legs folded over his chest and his arm hugging them, was Yami fast asleep. The manga lay forgotten near his feet.

Lingering on the sleeping form, Kaiba's expression softened, a smile teasing his lips. With a sigh, he called out to one of the guards stationed outside the room. The man, Ishikura, appeared swiftly inside the room to receive his orders. It was given without a moment's hesitation. "Find out which room, Mutou-san is staying in and report back to me," his employer instructed.

The guard gave a stiff nod of the head and left.

Pushing aside the table with his laptop on, Kaiba slid off the bed and walked over to Yami. Crouching down, he stared at the sleeping face, committing every detail to his receptive mind. From the long dark lashes that fanned out over his closed eyes to the rosy hue that dusted his cheeks, Kaiba took in everything.

"Lovers, huh?" he murmured into the dark silence.

A light knock informed Kaiba of the guard's return, and he bade him to enter.

Ishikura appeared and waited for the latter to address him, which he did after a long pause. "Speak," Kaiba commanded, his eyes never leaving the sleeping figure.

Fidgeting a little, Ishiskura said, "His room is on the other side of this floor, Kaiba-sama, its number 118."

Kaiba nodded and slowly got up, his movements were effortless. "Return my guest to his room and ensure the nurses tend to him," he ordered.

The employee murmured a "Yes, Kaiba-sama" and proceeded to do as he was told. Bending down, he was just about to slip his arms under the 'guest' when a stern voice halted him, "Treat him with utmost care!" warned Kaiba.

Ishiskura gulped and nodded before continuing with extreme caution. It was extremely difficult under the watchful eyes of the KaibaCorp CEO. The latter's gaze bore holes into his back as he made his way to the exit, carefully navigating through the doorframe so not to bump the sleeping male. The experience was unhinging him by the second and had it not been for the stern warning received; Ishiskura would have fled so quickly that one would think hell's fire was licking at his heels.

Kaiba watched Ishiskura withdraw with Yami, the latter's bare legs dangling over Ishiskura's arms and swaying with each step he took. Even when the door was closed behind them, effectively cutting off the image, he continued to stare in their direction. His mind was with filled with thoughts of this bold and perplexing individual whose unexpectedly appearance caused chaos in his wake.

Kaiba was intrigued.

Slowly a corner of his mouth lifted, shaping it into his infamous trademark smirk. It was in response to the _one word_ that summed up the day's event brought about by that one persistent person...

_Amusing_.

O-o-O-o-O

Yami woke the next day to find he was back in his bed and alone in the room. Drawing out a long sigh, he sank further into the pillows and closed his eyes, his mind searching for his Light. He found him. Faint tremors of life reverberated from the inner planes of his being; it signified another existence dwelling within—one who exhibited no change from the previous day.

Yuugi was still unconscious.

Another sigh escaped him and he opened his eyes. Looking around him, he searched for the treasure they both shared. The Millennium Puzzle lay discarded on the bedside table, in his haste to see Kaiba yesterday, he had completely forgotten about it. Guilt and the desire to have contact compelled Yami to stretch out his hand and hooked his fingers around the chain. Pulling the puzzle into his grasp, he felt comforted when the metal rested inside his palms. Cold as it was, it was not without life, Yami felt it vibrate weakly with Yuugi's gentle pulsations.

Yami caressed it with fond tenderness, revealing his affection for the ornate item and the soul it held within. "Seto is well, little one," he purred, his mind drifting whilst he absently stroked the puzzle. How long could he revel in this freedom, he was uncertain. Contrary to what he said to Anzu, this existence was temporary; eventually he will have to return what he had taken, whether it was the body or Kaiba. However, it didn't stop him from trying. He wanted to have something to cherish during his long imprisonment. Stolen moments and whatever ill-gotten memories would last him an eternity. It will be his source of warmth and light in those cold dark days to come. And it was why he would go to great lengths to obtain them...even incurring his hiraki's displeasure if need be. Overwhelmed with emotions, Yami kissed the puzzle and hugged it tightly to his chest.

His stomach growled hungrily and his mind immediately focused onto another need.

A quick glimpse at the clock on the wall informed him it was little past eight in the morning. When was the last time Yuugi eaten, he wondered? It must have been before the accident. His stomach agreed and protested louder, prompting Yami to wonder when breakfast was going to be served.

A slight noise from outside the room diverted Yami's attention. Staring at the door, the handle turned and slowly opened to reveal... _Breakfast_? Yami fervently hoped it was.

Mutou Sugoroku's head appeared through the gap.

Yami's hopes plummeted and his belly growled with frustration, he tried to mask his disappointment with a cheery front. "Ojii-san," he greeted, pulling a smile at the elderly man.

Sugoroku entered the room and made his way to the end of the bed where he stood still and silent..._observing the patient_. Yami inwardly grimaced and wished he had woken half an hour later; the latter's behaviour was rather perturbing.

_So much for not being a coward, _his mind teased.

Yami resisted scowling and retorting back. Now was not the time to be bickering, least of all, with himself, he chided! Widening his smile, he waited for Sugoroku to speak.

_Silence_.

When his visitor did not respond, Yami arched a fine brow enquiringly at him, his smile was hesitant and was beginning to waver.

"So it's true then," Sugoroku declared—his violet eyes, so like his hikari's—fixed intently on him. "Anzu was right when she said you had taken over Yuugi's body."

Yami instantly stiffened to the information and quelled the urge to curl his lips in contempt for the said female. It would be unwise to show his scorn in front of the old man—for _he_ was someone he could not afford to antagonise.

One thing he had learnt while residing with the Mutou pair was to never underestimate them. Yuugi, despite his small stature and quiet demeanour was tough as nails and plucky to boot! It was amazing to see how strong and resilient he was, and the elder Mutou was no exception. Hiding behind the mask of an indulgent dotard, the seemingly harmless old man was anything but. The spirit was aware the person in front of him was far from the 'usual' doddering fool. No, this was the shrewd and observant man who commanded Yami's respect and judging from the sombre expression and the stern tone, meant he wasn't about to overlook Yami's transgression either.

_What a shitty way to start the day_!

Yami blinked and sighed, "Yes, Ojii-san, I have taken over Yuugi's body in order to assist its recovery, to ensure he will get the nourishment his body requires and the exercise too. I hope you will not disapprove of my actions."

"And you have on other hidden agenda, Spirit of the Puzzle?" asked Sugoroku darkly, "That you acted selflessly?"

Yami gnawed on his lower lip as he contemplated the answer. He was very tempted to deny he had ulterior motives, but he couldn't. He couldn't lie to the benevolent man who believed and trusted him.

Yami took a deep breath and looked at Mutou Sugoroku squarely in the eyes. "I would be lying if I said there wasn't something in it for me," he confessed, feeling a little sheepish for his barefaced admission. He waited for the inevitable reproach, but it never came.

Apart from a slight twitch of the bushy brows, the motionless Sugoroku continue to look at Yami and said nothing. His unusual reticence encouraged the latter to continue, "I wanted to take this opportunity to experience life again. One that was not _influenced_ with Yuugi's—one I could call my own, however brief it may be." Crimson eyes, displaying uncertainty, looked deep into the wise violet ones, "Is it wrong to desire it?"

Sugoroku expelled a sigh that was heavy with sorrow. The spirit was sincerely honest with him so he returned the favour. "No, it is not wrong to want freedom, Spirit," he replied. "Even though I loathed how you went about it, I can understand your desires and I know Yuugi would not deny you had he been able aware of it. This is why I am overlooking the liberty you have taken with his body and allowing it to continue. _However_, this will last as long as Yuugi's remains unconscious, you _will_ relinquish control when he gains awareness again. Can you do that? Can you promise you not to betray the trust Yuugi and I have placed in you?"

Shocked beyond words, Yami could only stare at the elderly man. Was he serious? Did he hear right? Gaining consent from Sugoroku would subsequently mollify Anzu and he could do with the respite. Furthermore, the old man's ignorance of Yuugi and Kaiba's relationship ensured _she_ would not hamper his pursuit; the knowledge Sugoroku would not approve had kept the liaison a secret. Yami was ecstatic.

A chuckle from the Mutou elder pulled Yami out of his ruminations, "So what will it be, Spirit?" he asked.

"It's Yami," the spirit corrected, when he finally found his voice, "call me 'Yami'."

"Then do I have your word of honour, Yami?" pressed Sugoroku.

Slowly a smile spread out on Yami's face and he gave a firm nod. "You have my word, Ojii-san," he said. "I promise to retreat as soon as Yuugi is conscious and ready to take control over his body again."

A chuckle followed the pledge and Sugoroku grunted his approval. "Well then, Yami, I am glad to hear it," he said, returning the smile, the jollity reaching his eyes and creasing his face. "Now we have established that, I had better get going. There is a delivery due in today and I need to be there to receive it. I will visit you again tomorrow. Recover quickly, so you can go home. Whether it's you or Yuugi, there's a pile of chores waiting to be done!"

Yami laughed, "Then, lets hope Yuugi makes a speedy recovery before I get discharged."

An amused Sugoroku placed a hand over Yami's and squeezed it gently. The puzzle hummed as if acknowledging the agreement they made together. If the elder felt it he did not say. "Get some rest and don't tire yourself out," he said affectionately, withdrawing his hand and turning to go.

Yami nodded a response and watched the elderly man make his way towards the door; his steps seemed lighter than when he came in.

"Oh, and Ojii-san..."

The elderly man stopped and turned to face Yami, a silvery brow raised in question to the soft-spoken detainment.

"Can you spare me some change for the vending machine, please?"

O-o-O-o-O

A breakfast and a brief examination later, equipped with various snacks his one arm state could carry, Yami marched to his rival's room. Unsightly as he may look—wearing nothing, but the thin hospital gown that flapped carelessly about his knees and a very large grin—he cared not. Yuugi was resting; ojii-san had been placated and he looked forward to a day of tormenting Kaiba! Everything was going swimmingly, if he hadn't been blacklisted, of course!

Yami slowed his steps as his thoughts took up a gloomy nature, turning his beam into a frown. What if Kaiba banned him from visiting him? What if the aloof man had been discharged? What if he was told to 'piss off' again? The uncertainties played havoc with his mind increasing his insecurity. By the time he reached room 128, he was faltering badly—mentally and physically. The guards stared at him with their neutral expression, providing no solace to his misgivings when he finally announced himself.

"Mutou Yuugi," he declared, relieved he sounded calm when he was trembling inside. Without checking his list, Ishiskura knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

It came in the form of a "Fuck off!" growled from the other side, earning a sigh from the large man and an eye roll from the smaller one.

_Kaiba was not a morning person_.

Yami rearranged his provisions so his unrestrained hand came to rest on the handle of the door. Then taking a deep breath and giving the guard an apologetic smile for not heeding the order, he pulled the door open.

With his head held high and a cocky grin plastered on his face once more, Yami stepped over the threshold...

_Let the game continue_, his mind sang.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**_A/N: _**_My heartfelt thanks to: Aku-Ichigo, Mel, ilovemanuicures, Ma-chan, christmascarolling, MercuryRising,Chibi-chan, A fan, Guest (1), Guest (2) and Candyworld. Your wonderful words of encouragements are what prompted this chapter. You guys ROCK!_

_So, more thoughts anyone?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologise for the tardy update, but I have been caught up in the Olympic Fever that has gripped London and have been severely distracted with the events. The excitement is astounding! I love the competitive spirit that's displayed throughout, it never fails to amaze me how well disciplined and hardworking the participants are, be it the contestants or the staff behind them. I humbly applaud the efforts of all those involved. Everyone has done his or her country proud regardless of victory or defeat because, in my book, everyone's a winner. _

_Anyway, enough with my unrelated ramblings and onto the story__…_

_**Warning**__: A slow moving plot with misbehaving Yami and Kaiba, and the usual 'blah'~._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

The rustlings of foil packaging drew Kaiba's attention away from his laptop to have it focused on the cause with an angry glare.

Yami, who was situated on the newly acquired couch, lying flat out on his stomach ignored it. He was too busy looking into the packet of potato snacks to pay heed to the exasperated man. Crimson eyes lit up briefly as he found what he was searching for and he dug a finger and thumb deep into the bag to retrieve it. The happiness soon died and a pout formed on his face revealing his disappointment. A huff of annoyance was expelled as Yami studied his treasure.

The latter's displeasure was solace to the irritated man.

"Didn't get what you wanted?" Kaiba mocked, his tone emanating an air of amusement as he looked on from the comfort of his bed.

Yami scowled and clucked his tongue. "Not even close," he griped, looking up and hurling something in his companion's direction. "Here! Catch!"

Fortunately for Kaiba, his reflexes were fast and he caught the item before it landed squarely in his face. He fixed a venomous glare at Yami before dropping his eyes to his hand. Uncurling his fist, he found he held a small, greasy, transparent packet. Inside the packet was a small plastic figure of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was one of those generic freebies companies employ to sell their product. Kaiba sniffed with disdain at the gimmick used to promote the product. It took an idiot to fall for such cheap tricks…like the sloth currently occupying the couch!

Casting an eye over the table top in front of the couch, Kaiba discerned an assortment of miniature plastic Duel Monsters scattered on the surface. Yami had munched through numerous packets of snacks and potato chips, and obtained a mini army. Some had found a home with Mokuba; others had been given away to the children's ward granted he wasn't going to be sued for endangering children's lives with the possibility of brats swallowing or choking on them. The CEO had that condition stipulated, it was obvious the glutton was clueless to the dangers of his generosity. Kaiba sighed and threw the toy on the nightstand beside his bed and reached for a wet wipe; his hand was tainted with the faint smell of shrimps and he was not impressed.

Steering his gaze back to Yami, he inwardly snorted. The latter was too engrossed eating and reading his book to notice he was being observed, it allowed him to trail his eyes slowly along the slender yukata clad body to the legs that were raised in the air and crossed at the ankles. Due to Yami's reclined pose, part of the robe had folded carelessly over the back of his thighs, leaving it half exposed. The muscles on it would flex when Yami moved his legs, rippling slightly under the smooth pale skin. He wondered if the other was deliberate in his pose or he unconscious of it—opting for comfort as opposed to modesty. With Yami he could never be sure...

Another rustle broke Kaiba's attention and he closed his eyes, willing himself to concentrate on the annoying sound of munching over the accelerated pounding of his heart. He was spending far too much time with Yami than it was deemed safe. Having very little company that could be considered appealing, it was no wonder he felt drawn to Yami, the latter drew him like candy to a child.

Kaiba stopped and replayed the thought again. _He did not think that_, he chided himself with a mental eye roll. It was just as well the crunching began grating on his nerves again, placing a restraint on the direction of his musing. The distraction was appreciated for a change.

"What in heavens are you after that induce you to eat so much of this junk?" Kaiba asked, his eyes focused, once again, on the idle male. He was pleased his voice did not falter.

Yami paused and looked up, he couldn't hide the surprise he felt at being addressed. Kaiba rarely spoke, let alone initiate a conversation. He learnt that attempts to lure the taciturn man into a conversation were damn near impossible. He gave up trying after an unsuccessful week.

"I was after the Dark Magician," Yami replied, shooting a curious look at the other male.

Kaiba snorted, adding sarcastically, "So you plan to eat your way through a vending machine to obtain it?"

Yami casually dismissed the remark with a light shrug, his attention reverting back to his food. "If need be," he replied with a sigh. "For some bizarre reason I don't seem to be lucky in that respect, the Dark Magician is eluding me." A frown flittered briefly across his face and then was gone. "Not that I have cause for complaint, mind you. The potato chips are rather tasty and addictive."

He finished his sentence with a loud smack of his lips to emphasise his point and grinned.

"Of course if _you_ paid more attention to me then I wouldn't need to resort to food for distraction," he continued aggrieved and earning a heated glower from his listener. "I think everybody's beginning to avoid visiting because I have robbed them blind of their spare change!"

Kaiba leaned back into the pillows and crossed his arms. "That might explain why Mokuba's been absent lately," he scoffed. "I guess even he's feeling the pinch after the last raid and that is saying something considering he has a hefty allowance!"

Yami grumbled something inaudible under his breath, his hands ripping open another bag of potato chips, then an idea hit him and he perked up. "You could always have a vending machine here at our disposal!" he suggested slyly.

"You mean at _your_ disposal, Yami," corrected Kaiba. "And why would I want to indulge you with _that_? Your excessive munching is infuriating enough, why the fuck would I want to torture myself with indulging you further?" His sour expression stressed his point.

"I could make it worth your while," Yami purred, licking the residues of flavouring from his thumb and finger in a seductive manner, his eyes never leaving the stoic face.

"You could make it worth while by being quiet or leaving," Kaiba snapped back. "Unlike _some_ _people_, I have work to do."

The pout returned with a vengeance. "But you are always working! It's like you work just to avoid interacting with me!" grouched Yami. He knew he sounded ridiculous, but he was unwilling to let Kaiba return to his work. He wanted the focus on him. It made him unreasonable and provoking. "'Do not disturb me when I am working', you say! But you always have time for Mokuba! You stop working for _him_!"

The said boy's brother pinned the speaker with a hostile glare, the cold aura he emitted shrouded the room with an icy chill. The atmosphere felt deliciously still and dangerous. Yami, unable to pry his eyes away the source, shivered involuntarily.

"Do not even make that comparison, Yami!" Kaiba warned, his attention now solely on the petulant male, but not in a way the latter wanted. "Do you think yourself more important than Mokuba?"

Yami leapt off the couch, his eyes blazing with fury, all signs of playfulness gone. "No, I do not expect to be more important than Mokuba, Kaiba, but I desire to be on equal footing if you allow me to. However, you've done nothing but shut me out. We are still nothing but strangers, which frustrates me beyond words. Memories are important for the both of us: yours, mine...and _ours_! Yet, I have made no progress, gained nothing, _done_ nothing other than sit here like some fucking kept pet!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes menacingly, but remained silent. It infuriated Yami.

"If you feel oblige to tolerate my company because of what happened to me, then you can forget this!" Yami waved his arm in a hysteria-like fashion, "Because, _I don't need your fucking pity_!" With that said, he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Kaiba flinched when the door crashed shut, the frame shuddering from the impact. His anger had dissipated the moment the other male had jumped up and accused him of being unresponsive. Yami wasn't far off from the truth, if he was being honest. He didn't know how to deal with Yami's unsubtly and brashness—so he chose the easiest option and ignored him.

It seemed the ploy irked his self-proclaimed lover and judging from his wrath, Kaiba will be spending the rest of the day alone.

Heaving a sigh, his gaze turned from the door to the couch where the contents of the abandoned packet spilled out. Lying amongst the strewn chips and enclosed in a clear cellophane wrapping was a small majestic figure in purple...

"The Dark Magician," Kaiba murmured.

O-o-O-o-O

Stomping down the corridor and into his room, Yami threw himself onto the armchair, grimacing when his head hit the back of the seat causing a pain to shoot down his neck; reminding him to be gentler with his other half's damaged body. Sliding down slightly to accommodate his sprawled form, he rested his elbows on the armrest and raised a hand to his face, pinching hard on the bridge of his nose. Aggravation coupled with his outburst had brought on a headache that throbbed mercilessly.

"Fucking idiot," he mumbled, the abuse aimed at the frigid man as well as himself. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, but the stress of the last few days had taken its toll on him. His lack of progress vexed him immensely making him fearful—fearful that Yuugi would wake and leave him with nothing but empty dreams. It made him panic and desperate. It made him lose his cool.

Pushing back his bangs, he gripped them in a tight fist, allowing the pain from the tugged scalp to wash over him before letting go. The hair sprung back over his face again giving him a dishevelled wild look.

How could he be so stupid to rile Kaiba with Mokuba of all things? His patience had been hanging on tenuously threadbare and strained. It tore in the face of jealousy. _Jealousy that was uncalled for._

"What have I done?" he whispered, the folly of choosing Mokuba to piss off Kaiba finally dawning on him. He let out a pained groan and swore softly.

Mokuba was a valuable ally; Yami informed him of the arrangement because he needed the kid's cooperation. Much like Sugoroku, Mokuba gave it willingly.

Yami was aware Mokuba wanted to safeguard his brother from the knowledge of his lover's dual personality. He hid the truth because he wanted his brother to recover not go insane. Going along with Yami's scheme had offered a glimmer of hope for the youth; however scant it may seem. Familiarity surpassed caution; the need to jog Kaiba's memory by using everything at his disposal had allowed Yami to wheedle over another obstacle. No one thought to ask what would happen if Yuugi awoke from his coma or if Kaiba regained his memory. The need to find a solution for their present predicament outweighed the flaws in the plan, but neither spoke of it. They both knew they would cross the bridge when the time came.

Yami swore again. He knew Kaiba had been generously accommodating despite not showing it. The acquirement of the couch for the comfort of his 'visitors' was an indication of his thoughtfulness. Since he spent more time with Kaiba than Mokuba meant he was the main benefactor. It was the same for the growing supply of manga, books, games _even_ the handheld game console along with the games that Mokuba had _supposedly_ left behind.

_Was it too good to believe it was done for him_?

Yami snorted loudly at the thought. He was being foolishly delusional, yet he could not help but wish it otherwise. The past week had yielded so little in terms of getting close to Kaiba. His miserable attempts were going nowhere fast—even faster than he could stuff money in a vending machine and that was saying something! He hated how cold and removed Kaiba was, he hated how little he affected the aloof man. He tried to lure him out of his impassive shell with snide remarks and challenges, but with little success. Having given it all, the other's cold attitude and indifference was the last straw.

Yami grounded the ball of his hand against his temple. The throbbing was now akin to having a club bludgeoned on to his head. To describe it as unpleasant was an understatement!

A soft knock startled Yami, jarring him from his thoughts. Curiously he called out "come in" and eyed the door warily. It opened and Anzu peered in. Seeing him alone, she stepped inside the room and quietly closed the door behind her. The subsequent sound of her footfalls as she approached him punctuated the silence and filled the depressed male with a sense of loathing.

Yami slumped further into his seat, a huff of annoyance escaping him at the ill-timed appearance of Anzu. Shuttering his eyes from the unwanted sight, he pressed his lips into a grim line. Just when things couldn't get worse, the person whom he least wanted to see shows up. Fate had an evil sense of humour, he thought resentfully.

"What do you want?" Yami asked wearily, a finger and thumb massaging his temple willing the pain to go away—the one in his head as well as the one standing before him.

The reply was slow in coming; Yami suspected it was because Anzu waited for him to look at her first and when he didn't she was forced to answer. "It's been hard to get a hold of you, Yami. How is Yuugi?" The words were edged with concern.

Yami cracked open his eyes and looked at the brunette, in his current shitty mood, the sight made his hackles raise. "He is fine, there's been no change in his condition from a week ago so you'll have to tolerate my company a little longer," he growled.

"That's _if_ you are around to grace us with your company," Anzu retorted sarcastically, Yami's rudeness was not lost on her. "You are never here."

A faint smirk tugged on Yami's lips at the mention of his absence, it did not go unnoticed by the attentive female.

"You're spending all your time with Kaiba, aren't you?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question. "It is not right for you to pursue him so intently—to impose on him. No good would result from this, Yami. People are going to get hurt whether it's Yuugi, Kaiba or yourself! You must stop this nonsense before you become too ensnared to escape. _Please_, walk away from this madness whilst you still can!"

Yami glowered at the girl in front of him, a curled hand resting on her chest, her large azure eyes pleading with him. Had he not been so ruffled he _might_ have treated her presence with civility, even indulged her with a half-hearted acknowledgment to her pleas, but the frustration from his lack of progress and his own fears had made him insecure and cruel. It impaired his ability to act calmly.

Crimson eyes narrowed to angry slits as he pushed himself off the chair with his free hand. He watched with satisfaction as Anzu flinched from the sudden movement, her eyes round with trepidation as he neared her.

"Who are you to demand that I sever my contact with Kaiba?" he enquired as he circled the rigid girl, his voice so low it was almost inaudible.

"And who are you to mess with Yuugi's relationship, to interfere with his and Kaiba's lives?" Anzu shot back angrily; a slight quiver in her voice belying the bold façade she erected. "You have to stop, Yami!"

Yami gave a grunt of amusement. "Your concerns are duly noted though I have no intention of following it," he said as he paced languidly around her, a devilish smile spread wide across his face. "Though I am beginning to wonder if your incessant demands to keep me away from _Seto_ has some, let's say, more personal reasons."

Anzu's breath hitched and her body visibly stiffened. "I-I don't know what you are talking about," she stammered, her trembling voice betraying her denial.

Yami's smile was, now, predatory. He could smell the girl's fear; her dread was almost tangible providing him the means to taunt her.

"Oh, I think you know what I am talking about," he purred. "Do you think I am blind to the look you throw my way when you think I am not looking? Do think I am oblivious to your silent worshipping and the way you follow me with your eyes?" Yami chuckled quietly, his headache temporarily forgotten when he stopped behind Anzu and leaned over her shoulder. "Do you know what I think? I think you are jealous of Kaiba; hence your petty attempts to keep me away from _him_, isn't that right, Anzu?"

The stinging accusation was whispered close to a pale cheek; the words blew into Anzu's ear sending a shiver down her spine. "You are wrong!" she countered vehemently, "What you are saying is preposterous. I only have Yuugi's interest at heart, his happiness included!"

"How noble of you, Anzu," Yami mocked, pulling away. "Always interfering and bullying without consideration to others. Always meddling in other people's affairs in hope to find an outlet to your own mediocre existence. Aibou may not mind your intrusive presence, but I do! Ojii-san has approved me using this body and I will use it to how I see fit!"

Breaking from her trance, Anzu spun around and glared at Yami. "But he doesn't know what you are doing with Kaiba!" she spat angrily, her fists balled by her side.

Yami laughed. "He doesn't know that Yuugi is _in_ a relationship with Kaiba?" he sneered. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell on me? Don't forget the repercussions it will have on Yuugi, Anzu! I highly doubt he'd be too ecstatic to learn he is boyfriendless _and_ having a livid grandparent to deal with when he wakes, don't you think?"

A tinkle of merriment followed the warning causing the girl to tense up, but Yami continued, his words maliciously tearing through Anzu's resistance. "So let me make this clear to you, Anzu. Kaiba is the sole reason I am here right now. It will defeat the whole purpose if I was to listen to you and stay away."

The direct admission stunned Anzu. "You are willing to betray Yuugi for Kaiba?" she asked incredulously.

The smirk on the spirit's face froze, his face paled but for two angry spots of red on his cheeks as he fumed.

"Yuugi freed me and is my vessel; therefore he has my eternal gratitude and devotion. We have forged a bond from this connection that cannot be easily broken. However, this companionship isn't enough, it is but a flicker compared to the inferno that burns with my desire for Kaiba. Do you think I don't know the pain of betrayal? This whole fucking love affair is one fucked-up deception!" Yami snarled, with a sweep of his arm.

"Each time Yuugi is with Kaiba, I feel the dagger of treachery embed deeper into my soul knowing it is _my_ feelings aibou is acting on, knowing that it due to my influence that he sees _him_ that way. You have no idea the pain I feel, knowing Yuugi _doesn't even love_ _him_ and that I torture myself to see them together because I am unable to be apart from him!"

A bitter laugh rang around the room, coating the subsequent words with the same timbre. "You may ask if the price of violating Yuugi's trust is worth my doing and I would be lying if I said it wasn't, but this betrayal to myself and to Yuugi has gone on long enough. I am the one who is keeping Yuugi tethered to this relationship so it is fitting that I am also the one to free him. If they break-up because of my actions then so be it. See this as an opportunity to force closure to this charade, the earlier we are able to end this, the less it will hurt for all of us."

The brunette shook her head vigorously to Yami's words, her expression grave as she stared back at the resigned male who simmered with resentment, her brows drawn in a frown. "You can't decide this on your own, you can't decide this for them, Yami."

Yami shrugged, "If they are meant to be together then nothing I do will make an ounce of difference to them. Yuugi will not be so forgiving for the liberties I am taking here, but then again, I don't expect it. What I can scrounge from these stolen moments will content me for an eternity; it is better than the futile hopefulness that plagued my existence up until now."

Yami locked eyes with Anzu, almost daring her to contradict him, but none came. The confession was uttered with grave conviction; the speaker had indicated he would not be swayed from his path—that much was clear. Tension hung thickly around them amplified by the silence. A rap on the door penetrated the density.

"Yes?" Yami called out, tearing his gaze away from Anzu and diverting it to the door, watching it as it open to reveal an orderly with his meal.

With a quick glance at the other occupant of the room, the man turned to the patient. "Dinner?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

Yami nodded and made his way to the bed, his actions signalling the silent girl of her dismissal. Anzu took the hint. After mumbling a hasty farewell she hurriedly left with thoughts of the confrontation heavy on her mind. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Staring at his meal and appearing not to notice her, Yami watched Anzu's departure through the golden curtains of his bangs. The only solace he got was seeing his companion's shoulders slump as she left, but even that was a hollow victory. He will never be a winner, not where it matter most, his pitiful existence had made sure of that.

At the sobering thought, Yami grimaced and dug into his food.

O-o-O-o-O

Yami rolled back on his stomach for the umpteenth time and stared miserably at the wall.

_He was bored_!

The great thing about having a multi-billionaire lover, who also happens to be the cause of your stay at the hospital, meant all the expenses were paid for. He got the whole deluxe package for free: private room, television, gourmet meals, nothing was spared, but it didn't take into account that Yami would be spinning around on his bed _bored out of his mind_!

"Bastard" he cursed, also, for the umpteenth time. But it didn't change the fact that he was alone in his room, muttering obscenities into the silence at a certain blue-eyed man. He still had in his possession the remote control for the television and had spent the last twenty minutes flicking through various channels to find something to entertain him, but to no avail. He closed his eyes and groaned.

It had been two days since his little tiff with Kaiba and there had been no contact thereafter. Yami's bruised ego prevented him from seeing Kaiba and the latter was probably enjoying the solitude undisturbed. Much to the spirit's chagrin, it was a comfortable win-win situation for Kaiba.

Yami buried his face into the bed and screamed his frustration into the mattress. Why did he let his pride get in the way, he asked himself? If he hadn't then he'd be _there_—in that room—right now instead of lying _here_, alone, and feeling sorry for himself. Ojii-san had been the only other visitor since his voluntary exile, while Anzu had not returned. He suspected she was the reason Jonouchi and Honda was keeping their distant too—not that he minded. He was used to being alone.

The only interruptions to the monotony of the past two days were the regular check-ups from the medical staff and his physiotherapy treatments. Having had his neck brace removed, he was required daily doses of massages and gentle exercises to encourage fluid movement in the neck again. The only regret was they hadn't removed his cast, but he did manage to persuade them to get rid of the sling; they caved after he kept removing it. Yami smiled at the concession. If only everything was that easily achieved, he thought ruefully. It steered his thoughts back to his present predicament.

_Kaiba and boredom_!

Suddenly Yami got up and slipped on his shoes. Tired of remaining indoors he decided a venture outside might improve his mood. It was safer to be outdoors and mingling with other people than remaining indoors and brooding. The four walls and the silence reminded him of his confinement in the puzzle and he found that rather disturbing.

As he got to the door, he stopped. Pivoting around on his heel, he strode over the nightstand to retrieve some money from the drawer. A grin slid across his face as he made plans on how to spend it. The vending machines littered around the hospital foyer contained an impressive selection of goodies. The variety meant he was going to be spoilt for choice. Yami's grin widened considerably as he left the room.

O-o-O-o-O

The hospital grounds provided ample space for patients, staff and visitors to roam around. Some preferred to sit on the benches and watch the crowd pass them by; others strolled leisurely about simply enjoying the exercise. There were also small groups of people who gathered to enjoy an activity together. It was one of these groups that Yami found himself rooted and enraptured from the side-lines.

Chewing on a savoury bun, he watched as a game of chess progress on one of the benches. Despite the crowd, but not a sound was made to distract the players from their game. Yami stood intrigued. He never played chess before; he was familiar with it because Yuugi played occasionally. On one occasion it was with Kaiba, who beat him soundly. Yami beamed at the recollection, it was amusing to see Yuugi's sulky face afterwards. Contrary to popular belief, aibou was a sore loser.

Yami followed the game with acute interest, his eager eyes darting about the board, noting the chess pieces and working out a strategy to counter the opponent's possible moves. By the time the players finished the game to the cheering of the crowd, Yami had long concluded it in his mind.

The defeated one rose from the bench and the victor, whom Yami assumed was the owner of the chess set, had issued a challenge to the small assembly around him; the shuffling of feet and bowed heads suggested none was bold enough to accept—except one. Yami took the opportunity and pushed forward.

_Perhaps, it wasn't going to be a boring day after all_...

O-o-O-o-O

After an hour and forty-five minutes and four consecutive wins later, Yami looked around for another opponent, his request resounded clear for all to hear. Although the number of spectators had grown, none was brave or foolish enough to compete.

Silence met the challenge.

Bright crimson dulled at the lack of response, his disappointment all too clear on his face. He had enjoyed the game albeit it was not as thrilling as Duel Monsters, but it provided him with an interesting diversion to pass time and one he loathed to give up. Sighing deeply, he was about to thank the man for allowing him to hog the game when a voice responded.

Yami's head spun around to the direction of the voice, his senses alert and his mind receptive to its owner.

The crowd parted to allow the latest contender to approach the much-admired Mutou-kun. A tall imposing figure swept passed them without so much as a glance aimed their way. Instead, his intense gaze was fixed onto the small figure of his soon-to-be opponent.

Crimson secured onto blue as Yami greeted his rival with a wide smirk.

_The day had suddenly become more interesting_, the King of Games thought with glee...

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**_: _Wow, I can't believe the things I wanted to write in this chapter never made it! It makes me wonder if I will be able to finish this fic in five chapters...the way I am going, I highly doubt it, so no surprise there I guess. The slowness of the chapter was unintentional; but the fic needed a little character development before it spirals into 'OH FUCK!' mode. As much as want to see it completed soon, it can't be rushed. So, forgive?_

_Anyho, I hope it didn't suck too badly. Hopefully, the next chappy will pick up in pace. Fingers crossed for that. _

_As always, my thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter, know that is it your thoughts that keeps me going, and going, and going... So keep them coming. _

_Replies to my anonymous reviewers__: _

_Guest (1)/Mercury Rising__: Thank you for your encouragement. It's great to know you liked the humour. I am always fearful of humour because it is easier for me to write drangst, it inspiring that you found it enjoyable._

_Guest (2)__: I hope this update will also make your day and if it doesn't, don't give up. There will be more KaiYami action in the next chapter...or I think there will be~! Yes, the plot along with the conclusion is somewhat complicated and I hope I will be able to pull it off sufficiently without it biting my ass in the most horrible and rabid way imaginable, LOL~!_

_Until next time then..._


End file.
